Zug
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: RoyEd shounen-ai. Uma viagem de amor. Desaconselhável para diabéticos. PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PRA LUANA AKA-CHAN!


_Êêê!!! Hoje é aniversário da Luana Aka-chan! Parabéns! (Putz, isso foi tosco)._

_Seguinte, Luana: eu fiz essa humildezinha fict de presente pra ti pra essa data tão importante não passar batida. Espero que você não deteste. Mesmo._

_É de Fullmetal, mas não me mates por isso! XD_

_**ZUG**_

Eram nove horas e o trem já havia saído. O leve fuc-fuc dos vagões dava sono e ele dormiu. O sol penetrou-lhe nos olhos, mantendo-o desperto.

O tempo escorria devagar.

Um, dois segundos.

Um, dois minutos.

Tilitava-lhe nos ouvidos a passagem misteriosa do tempo.

Ao longe, o dedilhar de um violão: um-dois devagar.

-Café?

Ergueu os olhos preguiçosamente, um sorriso o aguardava, sereno.

O tempo fugiu aos poucos, não pôde responder.

A pergunta foi repetida lentamente, como se fosse incapaz de entender.

-Quero – falou baixinho, estendendo as mãos pequenas.

O copo foi-lhe entregue com cuidado.

-Está quente – recebeu o aviso pouco antes de levar o recipiente aos lábios. Muito quente. Afastou-o com brusquidão, mas o calor já tomava sua boca infantil.

-Você está bem?

O homem ajoelhou-se diante do menino, tocando-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos largos.

-Você se queimou – constatou. – Está doendo muito?

-Não – falou baixinho, meio inseguro.

-Não é melhor passar algo para diminuir a dor?

-Não precisa – respondeu, antes de sentir a língua molhada do mais velho lamber-lhe a ferida devagar. Separou os lábios, sua boca foi tomada com cuidado, a queimadura doía um pouco, mas era bom.

Afastou-se da boquinha adorada, olhando o seu pequeno com amor.

Ed sorriu, aquilo parecia um sonho, abraçou o superior com força, recebendo carinhosa retribuição.

Foi sentado no banquinho macio pelo Mustang, que o fitava, entre preocupado e apaixonado:

-Está tudo bem?

-Posso roubar uma frase sua, Coronel?

O homem não entendeu nada, mas concordou:

-Pode.

- "Estamos juntos. Então, está tudo bem."

Olhou pra ele com uma expressão indefinível. Ed baixou a cabecinha loira:

-É que... Quando você me disse isso eu... Eu fiquei feliz então... Achei que você também... Também ficaria... Eu me enganei?

Sorriu, compreendendo afinal os sentimentos do menino:

-De maneira nenhuma. Só não sabia se você tinha a mesma pretensão que eu.

-E tinha?

-Tinha – respondeu, beijando-o outra vez.

Ed sorriu satisfeito. A mão do mais velho acariciava a sua com vagar e carinho, curtindo cada minuto do agradável silêncio.

-Coronel - interrompeu, fitando a própria perna.

-Já pedi pra me chamar pelo nome, Edward.

-Mas não dá... Se eu te chamar de Roy eu vou acostumar e não vou conseguir chamar de "Coronel". Deixa assim, deixa – pediu com uma carinha boa.

-Tá bom, Edward, tá bom. Mas o que você queria?

-Colo – replicou num sussurro.

-Colo? – estranhou Roy.

- É – Ed confirmou, sentindo o rosto quente. Foi acomodado sobre as pernas firmes do outro.

-Assim?

-Assim – concordou, recostando a cabeça no ombro forte.

-Quer dormir? Pode dormir...

O _Fullmetal_ deixou-se levar pela sensação gostosa que se apossava dele aos poucos e apagou nos braços quentes do Roy.

O militar sorriu, tirando os cabelos dos olhos claros do menino. Ed precisava mesmo descansar.

O pequerrucho remexeu-se inquieto. Sol nos olhos.

-Vou fechar a cortina, meu anjo.

-Coronel... Não precisa.

-Você não quer dormir?

-Não. Sabe, eu me sinto um pouco culpado.

-Por quê?

-Eu não devia estar aqui, numa boa, no seu colo. Tem o Al naquela armadura. Tem guerra no Sul, no Norte, no Oeste. Tem homúnculos espalhados pelo país. Tem gente morrendo. Tem...

-Shhh... – interrompeu, pondo o dedo sobre a boquinha adorada e machucada. – Não pense mais nisso, sim?

-Não posso evitar.

-Eu trouxe você para que descansasse.

-Pensei que fosse para ficarmos juntos.

-Ahh... Isso também. Mas quero que descanse.

Ed sorriu, brincando com os dedos compridos sobre a perna magra.

-Você quer me fazer feliz, né?

-Por quê?

-Você sempre consegue o que quer.

Apertou-o contra si, o calor adorável dele passava para o corpo maior devagar.

Deixou Ed ressonar baixinho, embalado pelo leve sacolejar do trem e acalentado pelo monótono dedilhar de um violão nos seus estertores. Aquele _dia dos namorados_ seria memorável para ambos, mesmo que acabasse ali, um dos dois acordando sozinho e assustado em sua cama e descobrindo que não passava de um sonho.

O _taisa _também dormia.

**FIM**

_O final ficou horrível, eu sei. Perdoai-me, eu fui acometida por uma total falta de imaginação T.T._

_Bom, gente é isso. Já é meio tarde, até o Miaudito tá dormindo. Não vos esqueçais dos reviews!!! XD_

_P.s.: Taisa é coronel em japonês_

_Zug é, segundo o google, trem em alemão (é, eu fui procurar, Luana XD. Se não for, reclama com eles!_

_Que caia um raio na cabeça de quem favorita sem deixar reviews, e DOIS na de quem nem isso faz!!!_


End file.
